Dark Flames
by Kenjo
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is almost complete. The only shards that they don’t have are from Naraku’s and Kouga’s. The group is already readying their selves for the battle that is about to come soon. But something is about to change… and that change would affect
1. Flickering Flames

**Dark Flames**

Kenjo: I'm sorry that it took me long enough before I updated because I revised it. I want to emphasize on Kagome's past and suffering. I hope you really forgive me. I also want to thank the people who reviewed.

Well, I won't stall you anymore… hope you like the revised version!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

* * *

The Shikon no Tama is almost complete. The only shards that they don't have are from Naraku's and Kouga's. The group is already readying their selves for the battle that is about to come soon. But something is about to change… and that change would affect everyone and everything that surrounds them… even the line between friends and foes….

The story of the feudal fairy tale begins…

Chapter One: Flickering Flame

'Should I tell him already?' thought Kagome while staring at the fire. She was still contemplating whether she would tell Inuyasha about her feelings.

"Lady Kagome is there something bothering you?" asked Miroku with concern in his voice.

"Oh! It's nothing, um… where's Inuyasha?"

"He said that he was going to the Goshinboku tree," answered Sango while polishing her boomerang.

"I'm going after him,"

"Sure! But be careful,"

"OK!" shouted Kagome as she ran towards the Goshinboku tree.

"Now, you have the chance to tell Inuyasha about your feelings so you better not messed it up!" Kagome told herself.

When she got there, she heard three voices. She recognized the other one as Inuyasha's since he was practically yelling. But the other two…

"Well…" started Inuyasha impatiently "Did you find anything?"

"No…" came the short reply.

"What! The two of you were gone for three weeks and you didn't find anything!" ranted Inuyasha "What kind of demons are you! It was only a simple task yet you didn't find ANYTHING!"

"Well, what do you think we should do? Simply walk to a ningen and ask them "Hey! Do you know a witch named Yumezano? I heard she can make the undead alive!" eh! Don't you think that those ningens will answer us? Wouldn't they think us weird? And besides, we don't know if Yumezano is still alive or not!" A female said with sarcasm dripping with each word.

"Watch what you're saying Kagura! The two of you owe your life to Kikyou! If it hadn't been for her, Naraku would still have your heart! And besides, you're doing this for her so don't complain at me!" yelled Inuyasha while crossing his arms.

Kagome gasped when she heard Kagura. 'Kagura! What is SHE doing here! What is he talking about! Who is this Yumezano! And why is Inuyasha even talking to her! They are supposed to be fighting!' she thought as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Hmmp! If I wasn't in debt of her, I would have killed you!" Kagura said as she crossed her arms while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah! Like you can!"

The two demons started to have a glaring contest. Their eyes mocking each other as they fought the battle of wills and neither of them are giving up.

"Why did you summon us?"

The two was brought out of their battle by a soft voice. They both looked Kanna with shocked faces.

"Come again?" asked Inuyasha when he came out of his stupor.

Kanna looked at him blankly and said, "Why did you summon us?"

"Well… Kikyou said that the two of you would join us in our quest. She also said that she would be the one who will find Yumezano." Inuyasha answered as he crossed his arms.

Kagome was shocked at this information. 'Why are letting them join our group! For God's sake Inuyasha, they're Naraku's incarnation!' she thought angrily.

"But what will your friends say? I know that they hate us, especially the reincarnation of Kikyou since I killed the pack of her friend Kouga" Kagura reasoned.

"Keh! I think they'll understand that we need new members and as for Kagome… who cares about what she thinks! She's not the one who's leading the group! And besides, she's just a mere shard detector and she's nothing more than a useless wench when it comes to battling" sneered Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha said this, something inside of Kagome started to flicker. 'Is that all am I to you, Inuyasha, a mere shard detector!' thought Kagome walking away from the scene while her head was lowered, covering her eyes.

Kagura was about to retort again when a gush of wind came. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was darkening.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagura "There is a storm coming! We should find some shelter!"

The gush of wind became raging storms. The woods are howling as if it was angry. Lightning and thunder ravaged the skies.

"Kagura! Control this fucking wind!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to steady himself as the wind continuously attacked him.

"I can't control them! Something is wrong with the winds! It's as if someone is commanding them and they are angry" yelled Kagura back as heavy rain started fall down.

"Keh! We should head back to the camp before it gets worst!" Inuyasha then walk at a certain direction forcing his way through the raging wind and rain.

As they tried to push their way out of the storm they didn't see or felt the black aura that came from their opposite direction but only one person felt it.

Kanna stared at the direction where Kagome was. When she felt the energy that came from the bushes, she felt her very first emotion… and it was fear.

'Impossible… that power…' Kanna thought with her eyes wide.

"Kanna! Let's go now!" yelled Kagura from her feather.

Kanna took one last look at the forest before she turned towards Kagura's direction.

'The dark prophecy from 200 years ago is about to unfold… the prophecy of the Forbidden Child!'

Back at the camp

"Shippou! Try to hold that rope for awhile!" yelled Miroku as he tried to hold the rope that kept the hut steady.

"I can't! I'm too small to hold it!" wailed Shippou through the raging storm.

The group was trying to keep Kaede's hut steady through the raging storm. It was very hard since the floor is slippery and the heavy rain did nothing to help them. After what seems like thirty minutes, they eventually did it.

"What's wrong with this weather! It's not normal!" complained Sango as she dried her hair. After she dried her hair, she felt something at her bottom.

"MIROKU!"

After that there was a loud bang.

'When would these two stop!' Shippou sighed exasperatedly.

"Will ye two of ye, stop? Ye should be worried about Lady Kagome!" scolded Kaede while boiling some tea.

"Hai… Anou… Kaede-sama do you feel something weird about this storm?" asked Miroku worriedly as he looked out the window.

"Aye… I feel that something is amiss in this unfortunate weather" answered Kaede.

"Hmm… what would cause this terrible storm? Is it a youkai?" inquired Sango while stroking Kirara's fur.

"Iie… it is not made by a youkai. I think it is an omen."

"What do you mean an omen, Kaede-san? What is going to happen? Is it a bad one?" asked Sango worriedly.

"I'm not sure ye young one but I sure ye hope it is not a bad one"

Kaede looked out at the door and saw a red figure running towards them.

"Is that Inuyasha I see?" asked Kaede.

"It is Inuyasha! And with him is… is… Kagura and Kanna!" said Miroku with a bewildered expression. After he said that, he was pushed out by Sango.

"You must be joking! There's no way in the world that Inuyasha would be with them!" yelled Sango as she tried to see if Miroku's saying was true.

But he was right. Kanna and Kagura are trailing behind Inuyasha like obedient children.

They just gawked as the three went inside the hut.

"Keh! Stupid rain! It's because of you that my haori wet!" Inuyasha yelled at the sky. "Oi, old hag do you have some extra blanket?"

But when he turned around he saw that they are gawking at him.

"What the hell are you gawking at!" yelled Inuyasha.

They were brought out of their stupor when Inuyasha yelled.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. "What the hell are you doing here Kagura! How dare you show your face here!" she yelled wanting to her boomerang at the woman in front of her. "Do you want to end your life earlier? I'll promise to you that your death would be painful!"

"Well, if it isn't the cute taijiya. I don't think you can make up to that promise…" Kagura looked at her "especially with that bone boomerang of yours!"

"Teme…" Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu when Inuyasha blocked her. "What the hell are you doing Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha-sama! Why are you protecting them! This are Naraku's incarnations!" said Miroku with anger in his voice.

"I know that! But they are no longer following him. They're here to join us! They're here to defeat Naraku!" explained Inuyasha as he stood infront of Kagura.

"How would you know that it isn't a trap? That they won't betray us!" asked Sango suspiciously.

Inuyasha sighed. "They won't and can't… They owe their life to Kikyou"

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"What are ye talking about Inuyasha? What has my sister got to do with them?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "We know that Naraku was the one who made them… but we didn't know that they were just being controlled. Naraku took their hearts so that they will always obey him. Kikyou discovered that. Kikyou tricked Naraku that she would help him collect the jewel shards. When Naraku went to a different country, Kikyou stole their hearts. After she gave them back, they took off before Naraku got back."

"But… but… they tried to kill us!" reasoned Sango.

"You tried to kill us too" retorted Inuyasha "Give them another chance. I know that they killed many people but Naraku was controlling them."

They were about to answer when they were cut off.

"No…" came a cold voice.

All of them turned towards the direction of the door. There, they saw Kagome. They noticed that she soaked to the bones but she was not shivering from the cold. No one but Kanna noticed the black aura that was swirling around her.

"What did you say!"

"No… I won't let those two join the group." Kagome said in a calm but cold tone.

"Keh! Like I wanted your opinion! And besides, you're just a mere shard detector. You can't even compare to Kikyou! And when we're battling your just a nuisance! So I don't care what you say!" sneered Inuyasha.

After hearing those words, something inside of Kagome snapped.

"You always call me name anyway you like! You even insult me! But your not the one who is hurting!" she started "It's all for your own goddamn pride! For your pleasures! It doesn't matter what I feel! You always compare to your dead bitch! You always say she's better than me! I know it already! But I'm the one who's alive! I'm not the one who goes off stealing people's soul! I…"

SLAP!

"How dare you say those things to my Kikyou! You're just jealous because I LOVE her not YOU!" yelled Inuyasha his hand still in mid-air.

The temperature inside the hut suddenly dropped. They felt like they were burning eventhough the winds coming inside were very strong.

"No…"

All of them except Kagome turned to Kanna. They saw that her eyes are wide with fear. "You went too far… now… the huge power from the prophecy two hundred years ago is about to awaken… and it is filled with anger and hate and it is uncontrollable…"

The fire that lit up the room suddenly burst into big flames. They watched when it turned into different colors. Blue, red, silver but the most dominating is black. Suddenly, they felt a huge amount of dark power… and it was emanating from Kagome.

"All those comfort I gave you was a complete waste! You don't even give a damn about what I feel! I hate you Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and your ugly corpse bride! I'll never forgive you!" when Kagome lifted her head they all gasped.

Her eyes were no longer a soft and sparkling brown but a cold and bloody red. It no longer shines with happiness, warmth and love. It was burning with pain, anger and hatred. The black aura that surrounded her grew more and more as she let hatred burn her heart.

"I know I'm weaker than you and I can't compare to the skills of you beloved Kikyou… but know this… I will no longer tolerate you for insulting or hurting me ever again! I'll make sure that you will regret what you did to me! And I promise… that one day! I'll make you suffer and send you to the seven depths of hell with your walking corpse bride! I promise you that!" she said in a voice filled with hatred that made shivers goes up to Inuyasha's spine. She walked out of the hut as thunder became louder and louder.

When she walked out of the hut, Kanna slid down to her knees. She was trembling with fear.

"Kanna what's wrong!" Kagura ran towards her beloved sister. Kagura was shocked when she saw Kanna was trembling and mumbling incoherent words.

'What made her like this? Why is she afraid? Is it because of the power that emanated from the enraged miko? How is it possible? Naraku made her with no emotions, feelings or whatsoever… now here she is, trembling with fear' Kagura thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when the words that Kanna was mumbling came out loud clear.

"The child has awakened… It's about to happen… what was foretold two hundred years ago… The Harbringer of Misery and Annihilation will awaken… The Forbidden Child!" with that said she passed out.

End of Chapter One+

* * *

Kenjo: So… how was it? Did you like it? Ooooh… I hope so! Don't forget… REVIEW! The next chapter will be posted at the 3rd week of this month. I'm sorry it will be delayed… I'm so busy with my college life… GOMEN! Who do you want to pair up with Kagome? Naraku or Sesshoumaru? Please vote!

Preview on the next chapter:

Chapter two: Dark Emotions

'_You're just a shard detector'_

No!

'_You're useless!'_

Stop it!

"You promised me, Inuyasha! You said you wouldn't let anybody hurt me! You said you wouldn't make me cry anymore… You promised…" I sob out loud.

A gush of wind came comforting me as I sobbed my heart out. Slowly, my tears started to slow down as a dark resolve entered my heart.

"I'll show you… I'll show you…"


	2. Dark Emotions

**Dark Flames**

Kenjo:Waah! No reviews yet! Boohoo…Well... so much for that...The chapter preview I placed last timewas wrong. It was supposed to be Dark Emotions not Project Goddess. Project Goddess is the chapter title of chapter three... I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! Pls. forgive me... I won't stall you anymore so here's chapter two...

Disclaimer: Don't own them….

* * *

_As love changes to Hatred,_

_A promise will be made…_

_And the dark power will arise,_

_Bringing the promise of revenge and death…_

Chapter Two: Dark Emotions

(Kagome's POV)

When I heard those words, something started to flicker inside of me. 'Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha? A mere shard detector?' I thought vehemently.

I ran away from the scene that was infront of me, my bangs covering my eyes. I ran deeper to the forest slowly succumbing to my depression. I could still hear his voice mocking me… taunting me…

'_You're just a shard detector'_

No!

'_You're useless!'_

Stop it!

'_You're the reason why the Shikon no tama is broken!'_

I know!

'_Why can't you be like Kikyou? She's better than you!'_

I don't wanna hear it!

'_Kikyou would've killed that demon in an instant!'_

'_You're just a hindrance… pathetic… weak…'_

"Enough already!" I yelled as I stumbled into the ground my hands covering my ears.

Slowly getting up, I made my way to the tree and leaned my head on the hard surface. Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet rolling down my face. Lifting a shaky hand to brush my moist cheeks, I examined the familiar salty liquid smeared on my fingers. Tears. I didn't know that I was already crying.

"You promised me, Inuyasha! You said you wouldn't let anybody hurt me! You said you wouldn't make me cry anymore… You promised…" I sob out loud.

A gush of wind came comforting me as I sobbed my heart out. Slowly, my tears started to slow down as a dark resolve entered my heart.

"I'll show you… I'll show you…"

The gush winds around me became raging storms and then it started to rain. The rain was soaking me.

It hit me like cold droplets falling from the sky, but it no longer affects me.

"I'll show you… Inuyasha… I'll show you what I'm made off. I'll show you that I'm better than Kikyou!" I said with determination and hatred in my heart.

I began to walk to the direction of Kaede's village determined to show him what I'm made of. As I made my way to the village I saw Inuyasha enter the hut with Kagura and Kanna.

'I won't let them join the group… no matter what!' I sneered in my mind as a dark aura surrounded me.

I heard Miroku's voice when I neared the hut. His voice was angry.

"Inuyasha-sama! Why are you protecting them! These are Naraku's incarnations!" said Miroku with anger in his voice.

"I know that! But they are no longer following him. They're here to join us! They're here to defeat Naraku!" explained Inuyasha as he stood infront of Kagura.

"How would you know that it isn't a trap? That they won't betray us!" asked Sango suspiciously.

Inuyasha sighed. "They won't and can't… They owe their life to Kikyou"

"What!" they yelled in unison.

"What are ye talking about Inuyasha? What has my sister got to do with them?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "We know that Naraku was the one who made them… but we didn't know that they were just being controlled. Naraku took their hearts so that they will always obey him. Kikyou discovered that. Kikyou tricked Naraku that she would help him collect the jewel shards. When Naraku went to a different country, Kikyou stole their hearts. After she gave them back, they took off before Naraku got back."

"But… but… they tried to kill us!" reasoned Sango.

"You tried to kill us too" retorted Inuyasha "Give them another chance. I know that they killed many people but Naraku was controlling them."

"No…" I cut them off before they could answer. My voice was cold and uncaring.

They turned at my direction and saw me leaning on the door soaked up to the bones, but I didn't even shiver.

"What did you say!"

"No… I won't let those two join our group"

"Keh! Like I wanted your opinion! And besides, you're just a mere shard detector. You can't even compare to Kikyou! And when we're battling your just a nuisance! So I don't care what you say!" Inuyasha sneered.

After hearing those words something snapped inside of me.

"You always call me names anyway you like! You even insult me! But your not the one who is hurting!" she started "It's all for your own goddamn pride! For your pleasures! It doesn't matter what I feel! You always compare to your dead bitch! You always say she's better than me! I know it already! But I'm the one who's alive! I'm not the one who goes off stealing people's soul! I…"

Slap!

"How dare you say those things to my Kikyou! You're just jealous because I LOVE HER not YOU!" he yelled.

I touched the cheek where he slapped me. It hurts.

'He slapped you… he slapped you… HE slapped YOU!' my mind yelled at me. My eyes glazed over as my cheek continued to sting.

I heard Kanna said something but I was too absorbed.

'Inuyasha slapped me… he really doesn't care about me… I hate him… I hate him… I hate him…' I continued to chant in my head as a new power flow into my veins.

"All those comfort I gave you was a complete waste! You don't even give a damn about what I feel! I hate you Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and your ugly corpse bride! I'll never forgive you!"

When I lifted my head they all gasped. My eyes were no longer a soft and sparkling brown but a cold and bloody red. It no longer shines with happiness, warmth and love. It was burning with pain, anger and hatred. The black aura that surrounded me grew more and more as I let hatred burn in my heart.

"I know I'm weaker than you and I can't compare to your beloved Kikyou… but know this… I will no longer tolerate you for insulting or hurting me ever again! I'll make sure that you will regret what you did to me! And I promise… that one day! I'll make you suffer and send you to the seven depths of hell with your walking corpse bride! I promise you that!" I said in a voice filled with hatred that made shivers goes up to Inuyasha's spine. After that I walked out of the hut.

The storm became fiercer when I walked out of the hut. Thunder and lightning continuously ravaged the skies.

The weather was synchronizing at what I'm feeling to day. I never noticed the change in my aura. The color of my eyes changed back to what it was before.

I headed towards the direction of the well. I felt like my heart is about to burst. The pain was still unbearable.

When I arrived at the well I could only looked at blankly. My heart was already numb and cold.

Before I jumped down the well, I turned around to take a last look.

"When I come back… I'll be much stronger than you... I promise that I'll prove to you that I'm better than my incarnation!" as I said that something flashed my eyes. I jumped back into the well and sealed it.

End of Chapter Two+

* * *

Kenjo: Tada! I'm done! If the grammar is wrong, correct me. I won't mind it! Just don't flame me! Please send me reviews!

Preview on the next chapter:

_A child born from love,_

_Exiled because of her nature, _

_Betrayed by her own blood _

_Killed by greed…_

_And will be revived by revenge._

Chapter three: Project Goddess

Kagome walked out of the well house. It was snowing. Suddenly, she was surrounded by cloaked men with guns pointing at her.

"Who are you people?"

"She is not your real mother… You're just an experiment… A project that was about to make me rule the world…"


End file.
